The present invention concerns a drum press with a rotating dewatering drum inside which is eccentrically located a press roll, the outer surface of the press roll together with the inner surface of the dewatering drum, defining a press gap for compressing a mass, such as bark. The dewatering drum is provided with a removal screw which detaches the mass that has been pressed to adhere to the inner surface of the dewatering drum and removes it from the drum press for the next treatment step.
The shortcoming of the press of this type in prior art has been, specifically in the removal transport and scraping of the dried pressed goods from inside the dewatering drum, the service life of the screw, and the concommitant high power consumption after the edges of the screw's threads have become worn to be round. After said wear has taken place, one has been compelled in designs of prior art to dismount the entire screw and to repair it by grinding it to sharp condition again, and this has been an inconvenient and time-consuming operation and has prolonged the shut-down periods of the press.